Impressing The New Girl
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Hopper Croakington II has developed a huge crush on the new girl at Ever After High, Meeshell Mermaid. The only problem is, he doesn't even know how to talk to her! But with some unlikely help from Sparrow Hood, will things turn out good or worse for the son of the Frog Prince? First Hopper/Meeshell one-shot on this fandom. Rated T for sexual references.


**"Impressing The New Girl"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Hopper Croakington II x Meeshell Mermaid**

 **Summary: Hopper Croakington II has developed a huge crush on the new girl at Ever After High, Meeshell Mermaid. The only problem is, he's got trouble talking to her. But with some unlikely help from Sparrow Hood, will things turn out good or worse for the son of the Frog Prince?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned and associated by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, since I'm still excited about Meeshell Mermaid's long-awaited debut last Friday, I figured I'd start right away with a nice little fic starring her and another of my favorites, Hopper Croakington II! That's right, I'm shipping them! Here it is, everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hopper Croakington II was in a jam.

He never felt anything like what he was feeling before. Here he was inside the halls of Ever After High, an academy to sons and daughters of famous fairy tale characters, and standing perhaps way far from where he was standing was the daughter of the Little Mermaid, Meeshell Mermaid.

Every thing about her was nearly phenomenal and perfect about her. That long pink haired that bounced whenever she walked, those incredible blue eyes that always fluttered beautifully whenever she blinked, and her shy demeanor that looked so cute on her. However, the only reason Hopper had such a crush on her was her incredible singing voice. There was never a moment where Hopper would go around school without hearing that incredible pink-haired angel sing. It was those kind of vocals that definitely made Hopper melt on the inside.

Oh, how Hopper could go over there and tell her how he felt about her. But there was only one problem...

...

...

He didn't know how to talk to her!

This was such a fairy fail for him. He stared at this girl for only a minute and so far, he had trouble finding out what to say to Meeshell. Was it all because he wanted so desperately to ask her out. Yeah, it was that, but he didn't know how to approach her. So the only way he could get over it is to think up some lines at the last minute before she took off for class.

" _Hey Meeshell, care to go on a date_?" Hopper muttered to himself. "No, that's not right. ' _Hey Meeshell, I'm Hopper. Care to date_ '? No, that's too bland. Ugh, I'm losing it already."

Meanwhile, while he was still scurrying around...

"Hey Hopper!" A voice replied.

"AAAAAH!" Hopper shrieked, nearly jumping out of his shoes.

Suddenly, the frightened prince slowly turned to see Sparrow Hood standing right before him with a smirk.

"Yikes Sparrow, can't you stop doing that?!" Hopper said, palpitating a bit.

"Sorry man, I was wondering you got an guitar pick I can use?" Sparrow asked him. "Blondie sorta ran off with mine and I'm trying to get it back."

"You know I don't play guitar, Sparrow." Hopper told the guitarist.

"Wow, you're no fun." Sparrow groaned before asking, "What are ya doing? Trying to fart?"

"Yes, I'm trying to rip one out of my shorts." Hopper spoke sarcastically. "No, I'm having trouble trying to talk to _her_."

Sparrow suddenly realized who Hopper was pointing to. He looked over his froggy friend's shoulder and saw Meeshell Mermaid putting stuff in her locker.

"No way, you got a thing for the new girl?!" Sparrow smirked. "Hopper, you lucky frog!"

"Shhhh!" Hopper said, shushing him. "You gonna let her hear you?"

"So?" Sparrow shrugged.

Luckily for both Hopper and Sparrow, Meeshell didn't hear the two. If she did however, she'd back away in a very shy way. And who would want that?

"I need some help how to approach her without scaring her off." Hopper sighed.

"Well, that's when I come in!" Sparrow smirked in victory. "When it comes to helping out guys with the ladies, I am excellent help!"

"No offense, Sparrow, but you're horrible help." Hopper groaned.

"Oh come on, when have I given horrible advice?" Sparrow scoffed out of stupidity.

"Lots of times," The froggy individual nodded. "Remember the time you told me I'd ride a bike to the Castleteria shirtless just to impress Briar? I crashed into Headmaster Grimm and I got suspended for a good week! And how about that time you told me to bake the world's biggest cake made of Briar's head, huh? Gus and Helga ate half of the frickin' cake off. Have you seen them eat, Sparrow? I had to starve for a couple of days!"

"Well, sometimes my advice is bad, but trust me, it'll work this time around!" Sparrow smirked.

"Oh please..." Hopper rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, it'll work!" Sparrow exclaimed. "Just in tough times like these, I use these to win my lady!"

To prove a point, Sparrow got out a little white note from his pocket and handed it to Hopper. He looked right into it and found out there were nothing but dirty pickup lines.

"Are you serious?" Hopper groaned. "I'm not gonna use these!"

"Come on, they seriously work in my opinion!" Sparrow begged him.

"I'm not gonna scare her off with anything that involves crossing their legs in reference to holidays!" Hopper cried out.

"It's either that or I don't help ya." Sparrow smirked, not giving Hopper a choice.

Time was basically running out for him. Besides, Hopper didn't know how long Meeshell was gonna be in her locker. There was a good chance she could leave way before he could get to her. Knowing there was no choice for him either way, the son of the Frog Prince made his decision.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Hopper groaned. "But if anything bad happens to me, I'll blame you for it!"

"Eh, no you won't..." Sparrow smirked in an uncaring way.

With his mind made up, Hopper finally approached Meeshell who luckily hadn't left her locker yet.

Apparently because she was too busy texting around on her Mirrorpad. After she was done texting, she closed her locker and turned around to see Hopper standing before her.

"EEEEP!" She said with a yelp.

"Oh, uh... hey baby..." Hopper said, chuckling nervously.

"Ohhh... hey..." Meeshell chuckled nervously as well.

So far, this was now becoming awkward for the two of them. Determined to keep this conversation going, Hopper dove for one of Sparrow's pick-up line cards and put them back in his pocket. From there, he finally went all out.

"So, are you a parking ticket?" Hopper asked her.

"I'm a what now?" Meeshell raised her eyebrow.

"If you are, than let me tell ya, you got fine written all over you!" He smirked.

"I don't... I don't get it." She muttered in an uncomfortable way.

Okay, so that first one didn't go well for Hopper. So once again, he dove right in for another pickup line from one of Sparrow's notes that was written to him.

"Are you a fruit, because Honeydew you know how fine you look right now?" Hopper smirked.

"Um, you're scaring me..." Meeshell cringed a little in fear.

 _"Ugggh, why isn't these lines working?!"_ Hopper thought in total panic mode. _"I swear, Sparrow is such a frickin' liar!"_

Despite this, Hopper was determined to win Meeshell's heart. So he yet again dug into the notes and went in for the kill yet again.

"You know _,_ I'm in the mood for pizza. A pizza you, that is!" Hopper smirked again.

"But I'm a mermaid!" Meeshell said, whimpering a little. "How could you?"

Hopper knew this was bad. No matter how hard Hopper tried to use these lines, it would make Meeshell less comfortable. She was being turned off faster than a faulty light switch to a bedroom. Hopper was now scared to the point that the next pickup line he said would make Meeshell less interested in him.

So he needed to think of a last second back up plan. He dug into the cards one final time and finally let out his best pick-up line from his best friend Sparrow:

"So, if your right leg was HexMas and your left leg was True Hearts Day, I'd like to visit between holidays!"

Suddenly, Meeshell let out an offended gasp.

It was a gasp that probably spoke of disgust and distaste. Right now, Hopper was in deep hell. He didn't know long Meeshell was gonna endure these horrible pick-up lines. Hopper feared that the rest of his lines had made Meeshell angry on the inside so much that she wanted to thrash her fists all over him.

Fearing this thought already, Hopper decided to give up.

"Ohhh, what's the use...?" He groaned in return before admitting, "These lines aren't mine, okay? They're frickin' Sparrow's! He wanted me to use them just to impress you, but now I can see that it only made you mad! I do wanna like you, Meeshell, I really do! But I can see you don't like me because of those things I've said. I know you're gonna look at me and think I'm just some perverted loser who just can't get a date no matter how hard I try and you'd just blow me off like that, but I'm more than just that. I care about you just like I care about my friends, my family and even the women I can't even get to swoon! If you can't understand me, then I won't blame you. If you also want to hate me, then go right ahead. I get what I deserve."

Just to finish his little rant, Hopper squatted down like a sumo wrestler.

"You may kick me in the nut of your choosing," He sighed. "Go right ahead, I won't hold back."

Strangely, nothing happened.

Meeshell didn't even lay a finger or make Hopper flinch one bit. Instead, she actually responded with this:

"I'd figured you'd get that from Sparrow..."

Opening his eyes real slowly, Hopper looked once again at Meeshell with a look of concern on her face.

"You didn't hit me," The red-haired prince sighed. "Why?"

"Well, to be honest... that's exactly the kind of stuff Sparrow said to me," Meeshell sighed. "I mean, you wouldn't believe the things I heard from his lips. He asked me if I lived in a corn field and before I could answer, he said he was stalking me!"

"Wow, that sounds like a creep!" Hopper gasped.

"You're telling me!" Meeshell nodded before continuing, "Sparrow even told me that his love for me was like diarrhea. He just couldn't hold it in."

"Yeah, that sounds like Sparrow." He nodded with a smirk.

"But you wanna know what sounds so ridiculous?" Meeshell asked him.

"What's that?" Hopper replied with a raised eyebrow.

"He told me if I fart, I'd blew him away!" She shuddered.

"Yeah, sometimes, Sparrow is kind of gross when he uses lines like those," Hopper nodded. "She's even got restraining orders from the entire female student body."

Somehow, Meeshell couldn't help but chuckle and laugh in return. Sparrow Hood, of course, looked more offended far away from the two. He couldn't believe that Hopper tossed aside the advice and pickup lines Sparrow gave him in exchange for a little conversation. Oh, how he wanted to punch that little red-headed twerp in front of her, but knowing that the two were having fun laughing with each other, he decided to save it for another time just in case he wanted to see fit.

After the laughter stopped, Hopper spoke up.

"I'm sorry for those awkward pick-up lines, though..." He chuckled nervously.

"It's okay," Meeshell shrugged. "To be honest, you're just trying too hard enough. If you really want to impress me, just be yourself. Don't worry about the flashy things and pickup lines. Being yourself is what matters."

"That's what I should've thought all along..." Hopper said, rubbing his neck nervously.

The two couldn't help but blush at each other. Hard to believe the first meeting between them turned a bit awkward and crucial, only to keep themselves understanding and calm at the end. Both Hopper and Meeshell were enjoying each other's company as faster as Sparrow could get turned down for a date. Bet yet again, the two had stood there nearly in comfortable silence.

"So, you wanna start over again?" asked Hopper. "I feel like we really didn't introduce each other."

"Sure," Meeshell nodded. "My name's Meeshell, Meeshell Mermaid."

"I'm Hopper Croakington II, nice to meet ya." He said with a deep breath, right before shaking her hand.

But right before they shook hands, Hopper managed to get a good look at Meeshell's perfect blue pool eyes. He loved how she fluttered those eyes of hers, which managed to melt Hopper's heart right off his body. After taking another deep breath, he spoke up.

"You know, you have very lovely blue eyes." Hopper confessed.

"Really?" Meeshell said, taken aback by his compliment.

"Yeah, really." He nodded.

"Thank you. It really means a lot..." She said, feeling her blush brighten up.

After another round of comfortable silence, Hopper spoke up with a solution in mind.

"Soooooo, if you're not really doing anything after school, you wanna go get a double shot fairy-chino?" He asked her.

"I'd love that," Meeshell nodded, accepting his offer.

Before they could leave however, Meeshell dug something out of her pocket and gave it right to the red-haired prince. Hopper's eyes suddenly bulged in surprise when he found out what it was.

"Wait up, you're giving me your phone number?" Hopper gasped.

"Yeah," She nodded. "You're very interesting, Mr. Croakington. I really wanna get to know you more."

"Me too," Hopper weakly nodded. "I guess I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around too." Meeshell nodded as well. "Bye..."

"Bye..." Hopper said, waving goodbye to her.

As soon as the beautiful pink-haired mermaid left, Hopper looked down at the phone number and sighed in victory. After all he had been through, Hopper had finally found himself the new girl of his dreams. He felt like he was on top of the world.

"I'm definitely gonna treasure this..." Hopper sighed yet again before taking the number in his pocket and walking off.

Suddenly, Sparrow looked at this scene and shook his head in total regret.

"I can't believe he did it," He gulped. "I swear my pickup lines never fail. I wonder what went wrong?"

While he was thinking, he saw Duchess Swan walking past him. Trying to analyze this situation, Sparrow approached her ex-friend, hoping to impress and charm her.

"Hey Duchess, did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you got a pretty sweet ass." Sparrow asked her.

"How dare you!" Duchess said right before...

 _*WHAM!*_

She had kicked Sparrow right between the legs, making him wrench in pain. As soon as Duchess left, Sparrow was left alone on the floor to think about what his pickup line got him so far. Gulping in agony, he spoke to himself these words out of total regret:

"Okay, so maybe that's what went wrong..."

* * *

 **Well, you can't win 'em all, Sparrow. Shows what happen when you use pickup lines as a way to get women, because chances are, you might fail. Good thing Hopper managed to turn around and take quite the gentleman route of things just in time. To be honest, I think I might become a huge Hopper/Meeshell shipper after writing this. And this is pretty much the first fic about them!**

 **If anyone of you wanna see more Hopper/Meeshell fics, just let me know and I'll get to workin' on them! It is just that cute and adorable.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, Warrior out!**

 **Oh, and by the way, congratulations to AJ Styles for winning the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WWE Backlash!**

 _ ***singing***_

 _ **They don't want none... No, they don't want none... they lookin' scared, no they don't really want none...**_


End file.
